


Stars

by icarusforgotten



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Thank you fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1520960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarusforgotten/pseuds/icarusforgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey Pete, what's up with stars? I mean, they're supposed to be giant floating balls of gas, right?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> thank you fic to pennkoad.tumblr.com who drew me this beautiful spideypool: http://pennkoad.tumblr.com/post/71635972293/gosh-i-started-this-one-pretty-long-ago-hope

"Hey Pete, what’s up with stars? I mean, they’re supposed to be giant floating balls of gas, right?"

Peter lifted himself off the makeshift hammock he made for them with his webs, leaning on his elbow as he grinned down at Wade. “What’s got you so suddenly interested in astronomy?”

"Dunno," Wade shrugged. "Flaming balls of gas that float in the sky and explode seem pretty cool."

"Do they now?" Peter ran his hand down Wade’s chest, fingers resting in the fabric of his shirt. "Have you been watching the discovery channel again? You’ve taken quite the liking to it ever since the shark week special."

"Hey, sharks are rad, man. Shame that they’re so misunderstood. But I’d be shitting my pants too if something that wicked awesome was chomping its jaws on my face. Funny story - this one time -"

"Please, I don’t want to hear it," Peter chuckled. He kissed the frown that had appeared on Wade’s face. "Why don’t you tell me about the stars instead," he suggested, slowly trailing his thumb back and forth over Wade’s chest in a soothing rhythm. It seemed to have done the trick - Wade purred, eyes fluttering closed for a second before they shot open again, gazing at Peter with a fierce intellect he’d come to know and love. Not many people would ever credit Wade with being smart. But he was. And Peter loved seeing his curiosity soar.

"I don’t remember that much, I only saw the show once. But it was really cool. They talked about how stars form, and blackholes, and did you know there’s things called whiteholes too? And these stars that spin so fast radiation shoots from them!" Wade made a gun with his hand, pointing it up toward the night sky.

"Yeah, really cool stuff," Peter agreed.

"And so pretty too," Wade said, so much awe in his voice. He put his hand under his head, staring up at the night sky in wonder.

"So very beautiful." Peter looked down at him, lost in this tranquil way Wade looked at the world; it didn’t happen often, but he cherished those moments when it did. Wade was so very beautiful.

"What?" Wade asked.

"Nothing," Peter shook his head, smiling down at him. "I just really love you." He turned to look back at the night sky.

Wade’s arm wrapped around his waist, tugging him closer. “Never thought you’d get a science hard-on from me, huh?”

Peter snorted, keeping his eyes on the stars. “If you keep up being good for the rest of the night, I’ll give you an anatomy lesson I think you’d appreciate.”

Wade laughed, filling their air with a boisterous echo. “You’re on.”


End file.
